


New Year.

by drunkbluestar



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff With No Plot, M/M, cant believe i wrote this, i wrote this after i woke up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkbluestar/pseuds/drunkbluestar
Summary: When Hasbi and Ridwan Bahri celebrates the new year in a different timezone.
Relationships: Hasbi/Ridwan Bahri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	New Year.

Ridwan looks at the clock that has been ticking all day, 1 hour into New Year and he’s still stuck in his hotel room. With documents that’s been waiting to be touched and worked. The member of representative is so busy even until the last seconds of this year. He sips his coffee and looks at his phone, waiting for the right moment to call someone _ important _. Ridwan is stuck in someone else’s country where it’s cold and he need to wear multiple layers of clothes. 

And he’s alone. Isn’t it wonderful to see? He then opens his phone and calls someone which he’s been thinking all day long. 

“Halo, selamat malam.”

“Malam, Pak. Ada apa, ya?”

“Saya cuma mau tau kabar kamu.”

“Ah, Bapak. Saya baik, gimana kabar Bapak?”

“Not good. Saya bosan. 1 jam lagi pasti sudah ribut dengan petasan.”

The person across the phone just chuckles hearing Ridwan’s words. Ridwan closes his laptop and instead sits comfortably in the sofa, bringing his cup of hot coffee along and puts it on the table in front of him.

“Masih kerja, Pak?”

“Sudah tidak sih, kenapa?”

“Tanya aja. Tahun baru masih 2 jam lagi disini.”

“Hasbi, kamu gak bosan?”

“Lumayan sih Pak, saya sendirian di rumah.”

Hasbi, who is alone in Jakarta, trapped in his own room. A smile appeared wide across his face, hearing the voice of his own boss. It’s rare. He’s been finishing his work from this morning until now and he is very bored. Ridwan is not in town for a week and he’s been missing him badly. Hasbi sighs, wrapping himself in a blanket.

“Pak.”

“Ya?”

“Saya kangen.”

“Apa, Bi? Gak kedengeran ini kamu-”

“Gajadi, Pak. Gak penting.”

Even for him, saying the words _ I miss you _is hard. Especially to his own boss. Ridwan keeps talking to Hasbi for an hour straight, and Hasbi only replies him either with,

“Oh, iya Pak.”

Or

“Siap, Pak.”

Or maybe

“Sudah selesai itu, Pak.”

Until loud fireworks sound interrupts their conversation, and Hasbi just shuts himself. He listens to muffles of Ridwan being happy and excited about going into a new year. How he wish he’s there right now with Ridwan. Celebrating the transition to a new year with him.

“Selamat tahun baru, Pak. Ayo istirahat.”

“Saya tungguin sampai di situ sudah masuk tahun baru.”

“Serius, Pak?”

“Masih lama, lho.”

_“Buat kamu apa sih yang enggak, Bi.”_

Hasbi grew a wide smile across his face, now standing up and wears his shoes and runs to his backyard. The grass is quite wet from the rain this afternoon, he then sits down and lays himself in the grass.

“Langit Jakarta lagi bagus lho, Pak.”

“Bapak gak kangen Jakarta?”

“Kangen sih kangen, Bi. Kerjaan saya yang banyak.”

“Yah, ga seru banget Pak, masa harusnya lagi waktu liburan malah kerja.”

Ridwan chuckles to the words of Hasbi, still sipping his coffee and now grabbing a pen and some papers. The younger one then stares at the starry sky, reminds him of when Ridwan takes him into a “date” outside of work in a large park where many people also spend their night there. 

“Pak.”

“Pak Ridwan.”

“Kenapa?”

“Bapak pulang kapan?”

“Entah, mungkin minggu depan.”

“Cepetan pulang dong, Pak.”

A hint of disappointment in Hasbi’s voice is clear enough to Ridwan, and he notices that. 

“Saya kangen ngintilin bapak kemana-mana.”

“Kangen disuruh-suruh bapak.”

“Ya yang pasti, kangen diajak makan siang sama bapak.”

_ “Beneran Pak, saya frustrasi disini gaada Bapak beberapa minggu.” _

Ridwan then keeps himself quiet, listening to Hasbi’s sighing loudly. He then inhales and makes himself ready to speak when he listens to a distinct sound of fireworks detonate from across the telephone, and listening to a loud sound of the younger’s one excitement. _ How he wishes he was there to celebrate with the significant other. _

“Selamat tahun baru, Bi.”

“Akhirnya, selamat tahun baru juga Pak.”

Ridwan then opens a site to order a plane ticket for this morning, for him to come home. He then makes himself busy until he got the right ticket for the ride home. The older one now inhales and start talking to the younger one who still feels excited because, dude, it’s the new year and who’s not excited to open a new page and write a new journey?

“Nanti siang kamu free?”

“Saya selalu free, kenapa pak?”

“Bisa jemput saya di bandara?”

“Pak? Bukannya kata bapak, bapak pulang minggu depan?”

“Terus kenapa saya jemput bapak nanti siang?”

Hasbi stands up after spending an hour on the wet grass, walks himself to his room with all confusions on his head. 

“Saya beli tiket pesawat tadi, untungnya dapat yang flight hari ini.”

“Lagipula, bukannya tadi ada yang bilang dia frustrasi ditinggal saya berminggu-minggu?”

“Kamu pikir saya gak kangen sama kamu dan gak frustrasi karena gak ada kamu disini?”

“Pak…”

“Pak ini beneran? Bapak pulang nanti siang?”

“Seriusan?”

“Nanti siang saya yang jemput, tepat waktu.”

Ridwan’s heart warms a bit, listening to his assistant that he’s really eager to picks Ridwan up this afternoon. The coffee seems to be a little more sweet than before. He then walks himself to his bed, wraps him up with a thick blanket to makes his body warm. The older one now turns off the lamp and makes himself comfortable.

“Ya sudah, sekarang kamu istirahat Bi.”

“Bapak juga istirahat Pak.”

“Besok setelah jemput saya, jangan langsung pulang ke rumah saya.”

“Ayo jalan-jalan berdua.”

Hasbi stops in front of his door, opens it slowly and locks it. He then changes his clothes while clicking the _ speaker _ symbol on his phone’s screen. _ Jalan-jalan? _He could faint right now but he chooses not to. 

“Jalan-jalan?”

“Iya.”

“Ya ampun Pak, _ saya sayang sama bapak. _”

“_S__aya juga sayang sama kamu, Bi.” _

“Istirahat sana, selamat malam.”

“Selamat malam juga, Pak Ridwan.”

**Author's Note:**

> This what will happen if user gelasanggur have motivation to write.


End file.
